Determine the multiple-dose pharmacokinetics of fluvoxamine mealeate in male and female children and adolescent patients scheduled to begin treatment with fluvoxamine meleate. Compare the pharmacokinetics in the adolescent population with multiple-dose pharmacokinetic data obtained in adults.